


Career Day

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: At twenty-five years old, Kuroko Tetsuya had somehow managed to become a beloved teacher at a small school in Tokyo. He was happy with his current career; The kids he taught were charming in their own young way, and the satisfaction of knowing he could educate and prepare them for the future was worth the tediousness of the parent-teacher conferences and lesson planning. Not to mention that that particular day, he had arranged something special for both the class and himself.Career day.---Entry for the KnB Discord AU Battle, Team Nacho Cheese. Genre: Lifestyle, AU: Occupation.





	Career Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another no-ship fic, but I think this may have inadvertently become one of the cutest ones I've written. Oops?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (This fic is based off of everyone's alternate jobs from the character bible, but I don't think it listed Momoi so I left hers as a little ambiguous.)

“Kuroko-sensei!”

The small group of kindergarteners practically swarmed the baby blue-haired male, and he welcomed them with a small smile.

At twenty-five years old, Kuroko Tetsuya had somehow managed to become a beloved teacher at a small school in Tokyo. He was happy with his current career; The kids he taught were charming in their own young way, and the satisfaction of knowing he could educate and prepare them for the future was worth the tediousness of the parent-teacher conferences and lesson planning. Not to mention that that particular day, he had arranged something special for both the class and himself.

Career day.

By some miracle (no pun intended,) Kuroko had managed to wrangle his old teammates into visiting to talk about their jobs and entertain the kids. Momoi had certainly been a large help in organizing the get-together, even when she was busy in-between corporate meetings. It was no wonder she was rising in the ranks of a well-respected business firm. As for the rest of his companions, some were standing near one of the classroom doors, and others were seated in the small chairs. It was funny to see all two-hundred-ten centimeters of Murasakibara practically hunched into such a small space.

“Everyone take your seats. We have six special guests to introduce to you,” Kuroko said, glancing at his friends and smiling warmly. “They’re going to talk about their jobs and answer questions for you.”

The children ‘ooh’ed and ‘ahh’ed, all eagerly sitting on the rainbow-colored carpet.

“Kagami-san, would you like to go first?” Kuroko asked, noting how sheepish Kagami looked as he stood up, complete in his firefighter regalia.

“It feels weird when you talk to me so… professionally,” Kagami admitted, stepping towards the front of the classroom and looking at the children. Before he could say another word, one of the students piped up:

“You have scary eyebrows!”

Kuroko had to stifle his laughter and silently remind Kagami that he was still in the presence of young and impressionable children.

After the minor inconvenience, Kagami proceeded to talk about the more exciting aspects of his job; Getting to ride in the truck, saving lives, putting out fires with the hose. The kindergarteners watched with rapt attention, and Kuroko was pleased to note that Kagami seemed to relax more and more as he spoke. After answering a few questions (“Are your clothes heavy?” “Do you get to go inside the buildings?” “Do you really save cats from trees?”) Kagami smiled, waved ‘goodbye’ to the children, and left to reclaim his seat as Kuroko introduced the next guest.

Kise, of course, was as bubbly as ever, excited to introduce himself to the kids. It was probably the most sincere expression of happiness he’d seen in awhile- probably because Kise didn’t have to worry about first impressions with a group of children less than half his age, especially of the female variety. He launched into a grand description of all of the locations he’d gone to after getting his pilot’s license, everywhere from the United States to England to France and many more in between. He had even brought pictures of his travels to pass around (and, Kuroko noted with some relief, only one of them was a selfie.) The only downside to bringing Kise over was that, as soon as he was done talking to the children, he gave Kuroko a clinging hug.

“Kurokocchi looks so cute in an apron!”

Kuroko was extra careful in making sure that none of his students saw him jab Kise in the stomach.

Next up was Midorima, who looked incredibly uncomfortable dealing with the young ones.

“Relax, Midorima-san,” Kuroko reminded him, “They’re children, not patients.”

Nonetheless, as Midorima showed off his stethoscope and some other (thankfully not-surgery-related) medical tools, Kuroko couldn’t help but notice he still had an air of stiffness around him. If only Takao was around to neutralize his stuffy personality, Kuroko briefly thought to himself. Still, it was amusing to watch Midorima’s reaction of barely-masked horror when one of his students asked if he could sew people together like Frankenstein’s monster. Kuroko lightly chastised the child, though when none of them were looking, he smirked just the tiniest bit, which of course was noticed by Midorima, who responded with a glare. Even though they had made amends, it was still fun to tease the green-haired doctor.

“You will not tell Takao,” Midorima said firmly as he left to take his seat.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Midorima-san.”

Following Midorima was Aomine, and Kuroko already had a feeling that there would be trouble. Aomine’s police uniform made him look more intimidating than he usually did, though Kuroko could tell he was trying to play it cool. After showing off his badge and describing (in blessedly brief detail) how he arrested people, Kuroko might have thought he had nothing to worry about- until he brought out the handcuffs.

“Who wants to see a demonstration?”

Amongst the cheering of children, Aomine turned his head to look at Kagami, who shook his head vigorously.

“Oh, no, I am not letting you handcuff me in front of a bunch of children-”

“Come on, Bakagami, you’ll make them smile.”

“Need I remind you two that it’s rude to insult each other in front of my students?”

Both Kagami and Aomine looked slightly put-off, but eventually, Kagami agreed. And when Aomine joked that he had lost the key, Kuroko thought on how little the two had changed over the years.

Murasakibara was, by far, the student favorite. He had brought in small treats from his bakery, and was adored by all of the children for it. Surprisingly, when one of the children asked if he was a giant (which made sense, especially considering his tall hat and his formidable height,) he simply shrugged and said “I eat a lot” in his typical drawl. In a surprising act of kindness, he even tossed Kuroko a small bag containing bite-sized vanilla pastries.

“They’re leftovers,” Murasakibara explained. “Muro-chin told me to send you some because you’re too skinny.”

Knowing that it was his odd way of showing gratitude, Kuroko gladly accepted the gift, noting that he would need to send Himuro a thank-you card.

Finally, Akashi stepped forward, carrying an air of regality around him, though one that was thankfully restrained after he had reconciled with his other self all those years ago. He smiled at the children and began to explain his career as a professional shogi player.

“It’s a game that takes a lot of thought and planning,” He explained, “And many smart people play it. It’s…” He briefly struggled for the right word, “Fun to play against others.”

Kuroko smiled fondly, relieved that Akashi was able to enjoy himself now that he had moved on. Akashi also explained how he was currently one of the reigning champions in the Kyoto region, and with no small amount of pride, mentioned how much money he had been making as a result of winning his tournaments. Even though his students were a bit too young to fully grasp the magnitude of the number, Kuroko still could tell they were impressed.

Finally, after all was said and done, Kuroko announced that his guests would be leaving. There was a loud “aww” across the room, though when he added that story time would be next, everyone cheered up. Eventually, the time came to usher his friends out of the room.

As they left, Aomine briefly stopped to turn to Kuroko.

“Hey, since everyone is here for the day, we were planning on having a streetball match for old time’s sake. You in?”

Kuroko had a brief second to reminisce on their past- it had been ten years ago that they had all united as a team, and Kuroko missed the camaraderie that had formed. He didn’t even have to think before answering “yes”.

After returning to the classroom where his students were waiting excitedly for story time, Kuroko smiled and thought,

_The future really is bright._

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me by now!


End file.
